Leyla Liu
Leyla Leilani Liu (born February 27, 1993) is an American actress, singer, and surfer and was runner-up of Operation: Glee. ''Her character Kai Iona will debut sometime after season 3. Early Life and Surfing Career (1993-2011) Leyla was born on February 27, 1993 in Honolulu, Hawaii to a single mother. Before she was born her father died in a brutal car accident, which put her mother in depression in Leyla's early years. After her mother got help, they started having a great mother-daughter relationship as admitted by Liu. As a child she never really thought about performing and was more athletic. This athleticism brought her to compete in surf competitions all over the Hawaiian islands. She's won many competitions in her life time and was ranked in the top 10 of teenage surfers when she was only 14, and was home-schooled to focus on her surf career starting at age 12. Leyla hated her father for the early years of her life because she believed that he abandoned her mother because she was pregnant, but when she was 15 she discovered that he didn't and that he actually died. Leyla began hating herself for thinking that that and while on ''Operation: Glee she admitted to cutting herself and even attempted suicide for believing she was a horrible person. Her mother however realized something was wrong with her and she was brought to counseling. Her therapist recommended musical therapy and she tried it. Musical therapy was what made her realize her dreams of becoming a musician. ''Operation: Glee (2012) 2012 she was selected to take part in ''Operation: Glee, a reality competition trying to find new talent for Glee: The Next Generation. She placed second (behind her now-boyfriend Alex Jenkins) and earned a recurring role. Throughout the competition she was known for her sassy, "in your face" attitude, and soulful voice. ''Glee: The Next Generation'' (2012-present) After Operation: Glee, she lived with Lyndsay Willis, Peyton Jenner, and Tiffany Messero (who placed 3rd and will also receive a recurring character on the show) in an apartment in downtown Los Angeles until she moved in with Alex. In the Summer of 2012 Liu tweeted "Prepare - For - Kai #GTNGSeason5". She later announced to the press that her and the writers of GTNG were discussing possible story lines and character ideas for her and announced her character will be named Kai Iona and will be a transfer student from Hawaii. In November 2012 she announced that Kai might make her debut sooner than season 5. Trivia *Her character, Kai was created specifically for her. *She is an amazing surfer. *She used to cut herself. *Her dad died before she was born. *Her favorite song is "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. *She sings in the Soprano Vocal-Range. *She has Chinese ancestry on her father's side but is mostly Hawaiian. *She can play the ukulele, guitar, and piano. *Her dream role in a musical would be Glinda in Wicked. *She only started singing at age 16. *When she was 18 her mother got remarried and had a baby boy named Kai, and after earning a role on Glee: The Next Generation she named her character after him. *Leyla's left-handed and double-jointed. *Her fashion style is punk-inspired, using frilly black and hot pink skirts, ripped stockings, and leather jackets *She always wears shoes with heels to make herself look taller *The genres she prefers are Pop, Soul, and Hawaiian music. *She likes to put different colored extensions in her hair. *She doesn't follow a religion *Leyla is a strong supporter of the LGBT Community *Her favorite colors are black and white *She can't stand The Wanted, One Direction, or Justin Bieber *She's obsessed with Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram *Her favorite musicians are Adele, Lily Allen, Pixie Lott, Ellie Goulding, Katy Perry, Duffy, and Jessie J. *She had a guest starring role on the television show How I Met Your Mother ''where she played one of Ted's college students that he dates. *She admits to having thought of quit ''Operation: Glee when the stress got to her but is glad she didn't. *She's in a relationship with the winner of Operation: Glee, Alex Jenkins having started dating on the show. Filmography Category:Actors Category:Operation Glee Contestants